


The Fourth Toy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Wendell smiled after he cuddled one toy alligator and saw another alligator on his bed.





	The Fourth Toy

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

Wendell smiled after he cuddled one toy alligator and saw another alligator on his bed. His eyes settled on the third toy alligator near a table. He remembered Mr. Lewis never having much money. His father's smile with another happy expression. 

Mr. Lewis smiled. A new stuffed alligator. New smiles. 

 

THE END


End file.
